Pretty Little Liar
by Moirailis
Summary: Because of their names, they pretended to be the other. This made each a Pretty Little Liar. KaoHika **Hiatus**
1. Chapter One

**Pretty Little Liar**

_Chapter 01_

* * *

Ouran High School Host Club © Bisco Hatori

Pretty Little Liar © HeadstrongNozomi

* * *

**}+{**

_"Hikaru, you're so pretty..."_

That disgustingly sweet smile, that cruel gleam in his purely amber eyes...

How could I be related to such a... such a monster?

Everyone saw that cute, adorable Kaoru. But that isn't Kaoru. That Kaoru they see is really me.

The real Kaoru is such a cruel person. He's violent (well, not completely. He _does_ have his genuine sweet moments), he's sadistic, he's... _mean_. He's the opposite of what everyone knows.

They're oblivious to the real Kaoru, who acts as Hikaru.

_"Hikaru, turn for me. Please,_ _onii-sama__?"_

_"K-Kaoru... w-why...?"_

There it was again; that grin, that look... Kaoru looked like he wanted to devour something... and I was that something.

_"Because... Hikaru is mine. Hikaru belongs to Kaoru. It's why_ _okaa-sama__ had two of us, ne? So Hikaru could belong to Kaoru..."_

"_K-Kaoru…"_

"_So, please, onii-sama, turn for me."_

It wasn't as if anyone else knew the real Kaoru. The only one who knew the real Kaoru besides me was Haruhi, but even then, she would occasionally become confused. Kyouya, Tamaki and Hunny-sempai fell for Kaoru's "sweet" act, when in reality, he was a spiteful being.

"_L-Like this, Kaoru…?"_

"_Yes, exactly like that, Hikaru." His gentle hand touched my hair and traveled down to rest on my cheek. "Hikaru is so pretty…"_

I hated being confused by Kaoru's personality. One moment he would be sweet and touchy-feely, however, the next moment, he would become his vindictive self and degrade and insult me.

I didn't understand. _How_ could I understand? I _hated_ Kaoru. I hated him so damn much that it _hurt_. I wanted to hit him, and hurt him the same way he had always hurt me.

So why couldn't I find it in myself to follow through with my wishes? Why couldn't I hurt Kaoru? Why couldn't I take a stand and defend myself when it came to that brutal Kaoru? Was it because I knew that my sweet, charming Kaoru would eventually return to me, and hold me tight, and whisper those cyclic sweet nothings into my ear?

The answer was so _painfully_ obvious that I nearly had to slap myself for not realizing sooner.

I was a fucking _masochist_.

I was in love with my _sadistic_, younger twin.

I was in love with _Kaoru_.

**}+{**

Another day, another double act… Confusing, right? Wrong. Well, okay, maybe it's a _little_ confusing. To make this a bit easier, I'll tell you everything you need to know.

First off, I'm Hikaru Hitachiin, age sixteen. I have an identical twin brother named Kaoru, but I'm older than him by a few minutes. Most people can't tell us apart, which is why the two of us enjoy playing our "Which one is Hikaru?" game. Nobody ever won, because nobody knew who which was Kaoru and which was Hikaru. Not even our own house maids can tell us apart.

In our last year of middle school, Kaoru and I were approached by our sempai, Tamaki Suoh, who begged us to become a part of his new "Host Club". Kaoru and I flat out refused, but Tamaki never gave in, saying that we would have to join if he correctly guessed which one of us was Hikaru. He never guessed right, but Kaoru and I eventually gave in. Our act in the Host Club was "forbidden brotherly love", which sent our customers wild.

In our act, the others knew Hikaru as the seme and Kaoru as the uke.

This was the farthest thing from the truth.

Everyone believed that Kaoru was the mature, kind, and considerate uke while Hikaru was the childish and immature seme. This was a _complete_ lie.

I, Hikaru Hitachiin, take the name of Kaoru Hitachiin while at school, becoming the uke of the twins. Kaoru took my name of Hikaru and became the seme of the twins. _This_ was the truth. _I_, Hikaru Hitachiin, am a shy, considerate and mature uke. _Kaoru_ is the childish, immature seme.

We wouldn't have pretended to be the other if our names were something more neutral. Kaoru sounds like such an uke name while Hikaru sounds like a seme name. This is why we switch; because _I_ am the uke, and _Kaoru_ is the seme.

This lie continued for a while, until the newest member of the Host Club arrived; Haruhi Fujioka, the only girl in the Host Club, who acted, and dressed, as a guy. Haruhi was the only person able to tell Kaoru and me apart. She was able to see through "Kaoru" and "Hikaru" and pick out who the real Hikaru was.

I was impressed.

Kaoru was anything but.

Haruhi has kept our secret safe, though, and in return, Kaoru and I will forever keep the fact that Haruhi is a girl a secret.

This is our double act.

I am Hikaru "Kaoru" Hitachiin.

He is Kaoru "Hikaru" Hitachiin.

He is my brother.

He is my twin.

He is me.

And I couldn't help but hate it.

**}+{**

"We're here…" the simultaneous and the currently identical voices of the Hitachiin twins stated as they dragged themselves into the Third Music Room, exhausted from their rigorous gym-class activities during the last period of the day. Tamaki's eyes lit up, hearing the voices of his _precious twins_, before insensitively tossing aside the teacup he had been polishing and bounding over to the identical orange-haired boys.

"Mama~! My precious twins are here!" the blond boy's exclamation was likely to shatter the eardrums of said twins, seeing as the elder boy was practically on top of the two.

"Tono~ get off of me…!" Hikaru, the cute and lovable uke, known as Kaoru during school and club hours, complained as he attempted to shrug Tamaki off of his back. Kaoru, the seme of the two and known as Hikaru during school and club hours, simply sighed and pushed off the self-proclaimed father.

"Tono, you really shouldn't jump on people." Kaoru stated bluntly, brushing the _clearly_ invisible dust off of his blazer.

"Ahhh…! Mama, Hikaru is being very, very cruel to papa!" Kyouya, glanced up at Tamaki's wail, adjusted his glasses, and wordlessly turned back to his computer. Tamaki could only gape as he was ignored by his beloved "wife". "Mama…! Mama, don't ignore papa! Mama…!"

"Sempai, you're too loud. We need to finish setting up before the customers get here." Haruhi stated in her usual monotone voice as she carried in a tray of freshly washed teacups that were ready to be dried. Tamaki, upon Haruhi entering the room, latched himself to her leg, sobbing.

"Haruhi~ Mama and Hikaru are being so very mean to papa! Papa's beloved little girl will make papa feel better, right?!"

"Don't count on it, sempai. I'm busy, and you should be too." Haruhi stated. Tamaki, in horror, let go of Haruhi's leg and retreated to his usual corner to sulk and grow his strange, depression mushrooms.

"Even my darling Haruhi…" Tamaki continued his insane mumblings to his dark depression corner as Haruhi and the twins sighed in unison. Kaoru ran a hand through his hair while looking at Tamaki, showing nothing but pity for the pathetic blond teen.

"Tono, really… Sometimes, you're just too stupid for words." Another layer of dark depression added onto the already heavy despair that surrounded Tamaki. "When have we _ever_ willingly hugged you or returned a hug?"

"Hika_ru_! You're so mean to papa!!" Tamaki wailed as more mushrooms sprouted around him and his corner's darkness continued to grow.

"Ahh, Tama-chan!" the worried cry from Honey-sempai was too cute to ignore. Even though the boy was already eighteen, he continued to look like he belonged in Elementary school. His little stuffed, pink rabbit Usa-chan was locked safely in his arms as he sat on the shoulders of his cousin Mori. "Tama-chan, your mushrooms corner is growing!"

"Just leave him be, Honey-sempai. He'll get over it." Haruhi told the older boy. Kyouya couldn't help but smirk to himself as he continued to take down notes on his computer. The mushroom corner only continued to grow at this point.

"Tono, you should get out of that corner. The Host Club will be opening soon…" Tamaki sniffed with over-dramatic sadness as he looked at his soft-spoken "son" Hikaru.

"Oh, _Kaoru_! Papa knew you still loved him!" Hikaru could only flinch and side-step out of the way when Tamaki flung himself at the soft-spoken twin. "Kaoru! You were supposed to catch papa!"

"Sorry, Tono, but I can't get injured before the club opens. Then my act with Hikaru will be messed up." Only a two second hesitation before Hikaru said his own name this time. Tamaki looked up from where he was now kneeling on the floor.

"Not true! You two can improve the act by having Hikaru worry over his beloved little brother Kaoru!" he exclaimed stubbornly. "Now, next time papa makes himself fly at you, catch papa!"

"Sorry, Tono, but that's Kyouya's job. After all, sons can't carry their fathers." Kaoru grinned as he spoke. Kyouya looked up from his typing with a visible twitch at the mention of his name after Tamaki spoke of flinging himself.

"I refuse. I cannot _possibly_ catch that deranged man while typing or taking notes. He'll simply have to catch himself or have Mori catch him." Kyouya instantly turned back to his computer after this.

"Mam_a_! How could you?!"

"Sempai, just shut up and clean up your mushrooms."

"Haruh_i_!"

"Tono, go clean your mushrooms!"

"Tama-chan, you really shouldn't leave those mushrooms there…"

"Hikaru, Kaoru, and even you, Honey?!"

"Hm."

"…My family… Has turned on me…"

"Now that's your fault, Tono!"

"Oh, Hikar_u_…"

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, yeah, I know. I should update my other stories. But I had this idea in my head, and I needed to write it. xD If you're still confused about the whole concept, I'll be happy to explain! :)

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter Two

**Pretty Little Liar**

_Chapter 02_

* * *

Ouran High School Host Club © Bisco Hatori

Pretty Little Liar © HeadstrongNozomi

* * *

**}+{**

"Kaoru, does it hurt…?" Worried hands gripped the stained cloth.

"No, not anymore, Hikaru…" A soft-spoken answer.

"Are you sure? That tea was very hot…" An obvious point.

"Really, Hikaru, I'm okay." A reassuring smile.

"But… your hands…" A furtive glance at the long, reddening fingers.

"They'll heal. It wasn't _that_ bad, Hikaru…" A continued smile, but smaller than before.

"I'll carry your books for you until you heal, Kaoru." A determined gaze.

"H-Hikaru! I couldn't possibly have you carry my books and yours!" A nervous exclamation. Long fingers, identical to the ones that were injured (though without the injury), gently took the chin of the other conversation participant and gently tilted the face up. The owner of the uninjured fingers moved his face close to the other.

"Then, it seems like we'll just have to share, now won't we, Kaoru?" A devious grin.

"H-Hikaru…" An obvious blush.

"Yes, Kaoru?" A passionate gaze, provoking a true blush.

"N-nothing… it's silly…" A downward gaze.

"Nothing you say can be stupid, Kaoru. Now, what is it?" Another tilt upward of the chin.

"…I can't wait…" A shy smile.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" "Ohmygod did you see how close Hikaru-kun got to Kaoru-kun?!" "Oh, it was sooooooooo cute!" "I know, right?!" "I love how Hikaru-kun is worried about Kaoru-kun!" "You two are sooooooo perfect together! Kya! I LOVE it!"

'_God these girls are so god damn annoying!_' Kaoru thought with a scowl. It wasn't like the customers would notice his scowling anyways; no, those girls were too obsessed and absorbed in their squealing about the tender twincest moment.

"Kaoru, please don't scowl…" Hikaru murmured to his younger twin, gently placing a hand on Kaoru's arm. "Remember, this is all just an act that they paid for…" Kaoru could only sigh in response, crossing his arms over his chest; he didn't appreciate being told what to do.

"Yeah, I know. But its god damn annoying that they're squealing _this_ loud over our act." Kaoru pointed out. "After all, I could do that at any point and they'd probably faint! It's stupid!"

'_Well, I don't think it's stupid… In fact, I happen to really like it when we can do this!_' Hikaru thought with a frown before shaking his head.

"Kaoru, please quiet down! We don't want them to hear us! Kyouya-sempai will have our heads if we lose our customers because of this…" Hikaru whispered, leaving his hand on his younger brother's arm. Kaoru sighed and rested his head on his brother's shoulder, deciding that they should get back to their act.

"I'm sorry, Kaoru…" Kaoru murmured against the cloth of the Ouran blazer his brother was wearing. Hikaru internally flinched at the name that came from Kaoru. "But it's very frustrating… I'm so, so sorry, Kaoru…"

"…I know it is, Hikaru…" Hikaru said softly, making sure to keep Kaoru close to him. '_I know all too well how frustrating this all is… I know it all too fucking well._' Hikaru took Kaoru's hand with his uninjured hand and threaded his fingers through Kaoru's, lacing them together, creating another tender twincest moment. "You have nothing to be sorry for…"

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!!" "That is sooooooooooo cute!" "Totally!" "Kaoru-_kuuuuuuun_, you take such good care of Hikaru-kun!" "Yeah you can totally see that he loves you!" "I can seriously see what you mean!"

'_Blah blah blah blah blah… This gets so tiring! It's always the same fucking thing over and over! I get close, they scream. I say something they consider sexy, they scream. It's like I blink and they scream!_' Kaoru thought angrily, glaring into Hikaru's shoulder so the customers wouldn't see how angry and frustrated the younger (who they thought was older) of the twins was feeling. Hikaru sighed and ran his long fingers through Kaoru's short, spiky, orange locks that were identical to his own.

When was it that their life became a confusing bundle of lies? Was it when they began their "Which One is Hikaru?" game? Maybe it was when their favorite maid spoiled their game, confusing the two of them about which one of them actually _was_ Hikaru. Even though they _thought_ they knew which twin was actually Hikaru, had they been mistaken their whole life from the point in time from which they could talk?

Even their own _mother_ didn't know.

"_**Mama, let's play the 'Which One is Hikaru?' game!! Ready? Try to guess which one of us is Hikaru!" Both wore their identical Kindergarten uniforms, just without their name tags. They wanted to see if their mother could tell them apart.**_

_**Which one is Hikaru? Well, Kaoru has a birthmark on his back. Or was it Hikaru that had the birthmark…? Or was the birthmark on Kaoru's neck? Or maybe it was on Hikaru's neck? Did they both have birthmarks…?" **_their mother would continue to mumble to herself, trying to remember which twin was which. She would walk away towards her in-home office as she spoke to herself on how to tell her identical twin sons apart.

"_**But… Kaoru, neither of us has a birthmark…" Hikaru was saddened as he spoke to his older brother, gently pulling on the bottom of his blue uniform. Kaoru pulled his older brother into a gentle hug, pretending that what their mother said didn't matter. He knew that without him, Hikaru wouldn't be able to smile.**_

"_**Don't worry about it, Hikaru. Mama is probably just confused from all of her work. She knows who Hikaru is! I promise, next time, she'll get it right!" Kaoru grinned as he spoke, keeping his hands on his brother's shoulders. "Now, let's see if we can confuse the Head Maid enough as to where she'll give us some treats!"**_

'_Perhaps… I really __am__ Kaoru. Perhaps __he__ has been Hikaru all along, and we simply forgot who was who because of the "Which One is Hikaru?" game… But I have grown up as Hikaru, and he has grown up as Kaoru…_' Hikaru told himself as he continued to play with the younger's hair, looking off into the space behind his twin, where Honey-sempai was chattering to three girls about which cakes he liked the best, and which cakes he disliked the most.

"Of course, Chocolate cake is always good, but I looooooove Double Fudge cake! Oh! And I love Triple Chocolate Fudge cake too! Of course, on a slow and sadder day, I like Strawberry cake with Vanilla frosting and Chocolate design! It's soooooo yummy!" Hikaru could hear the excitement in Honey-sempai's voice as the senior held his pink rabbit Usa-chan close to his body.

"Hikaru-kun? Kaoru-kun? Are you okay? You look sort of sad…" one of the twins' customers asked, worried about her favorite hosts. Kaoru picked his head up off of Hikaru's shoulder and looked at the girl, his face completely void of any emotion.

"Ne, how do you tell us apart? How do you know that I'm Hikaru and Kaoru is Kaoru? How do you know we're not the other?" he asked. The girl flinched and looked around nervously.

"W-well… H-Hikaru-kun has always been th-the seme and Kaoru-kun has always been the uke… I-it's been like that s-since I first came to the Host Club…" she explained nervously. Hikaru's heart sunk; they really couldn't be told apart by the common eye.

"You _don't_ know, do you? You _don't_ know if I'm really Kaoru, acting as Hikaru, or if I'm Hikaru being myself. You _can't_ tell us apart, can you?" Kaoru was furious, and over such a minor detail. Hikaru placed his hand on Kaoru's arm, in an attempt to calm the younger down.

"Hikaru, please, calm down. It doesn't matter. Most people can't tell us apart, only Haruhi can…" Hikaru was begging Kaoru to not be angry, to take back what he said to their customer. "Hikaru, please… We know who we are, and that's all that we need, right?"

'_No! I __don't__ know who I am! Am I Hikaru? Am I Kaoru? Who am I?!_' Hikaru could only yell his real thoughts in his head. Kyouya and Kaoru wouldn't be happy if he said this aloud. He knew that their customers would leave them if Hikaru said this to Kaoru, or even aloud. Hikaru knew, though, that he would have to talk to Kaoru about this later, so long as Kaoru was in a good mood.

"W-well, _yeah_, Kaoru, but I still think that our _customers_ should be able to tell us apart! They see us almost every day, and they _still_ can't tell us apart! I know who I am and you know who you are, but that doesn't mean that _others_ shouldn't know who we are! Our own _mother_ can't tell us apart!" Kaoru was frantic. His words were becoming jumbled and quick, almost slurred. Hikaru knew that Kaoru needed a break, a moment to calm down, and he knew that Kaoru needed it then. He turned to their customers, which most were either frightened or shocked, and looked solemn.

"Could you please excuse my brother and I for a moment? Please, have some tea and cake while you wait for our return, princesses." Hikaru took hold of Kaoru's arm and gently brought the younger up to a standing position, one arm around the small of Kaoru's back and the other still on Kaoru's arm.

"O-of course! Please, take all the time you need!" the customer who spoke didn't dare say either name of the twin, in fear she might get the name wrong. Hikaru thanked her softly and led his younger brother out of the Third Music Room and into the hall, still supporting the shaking boy.

"Kaoru, what's wrong? You're never like this…" Hikaru said softly, looking at his brother with a gentle expression. "Please, tell me what's wrong…" The hall was silent, aside from Hikaru's soft words and Kaoru's shaky breathing. None of the other Hosts had followed the twins into the hall.

"H-Hikaru… I-I can't stand it! I hate it when people think I'm you! I'm not you, I'm me! Th-they always assume that I'm Hikaru because I'm more outspoken and you're more mature! I-I hate that the only one who knows the difference between us is Haruhi! Th-there are obvious differences between us… Our voices are different… You part your hair on the left and I part mine on the right… There are differences, Hikaru, and no one notices them!" Kaoru was sobbing by this point. All of the anger, frustration and disappointment he had kept inside had finally burst forward with a few simple phrases. The two, at some point during Kaoru's ranting, had slid down to the floor, against the wall, and Kaoru had begun sobbing into Hikaru's chest.

"Kaoru, please calm down… Though, maybe you really _are_ Hikaru…" Hikaru had said it. Kaoru looked up from where he was sobbing into his brother's chest with pure shock.

"H-Hikaru, what are you talking about?!" Kaoru was, once again, furious and confused. "You _just_ said that we knew who we were! Why are you now doubting everything?! Hikaru, tell me! Why are you doubting who you are?!"

"Kaoru, _please_, just listen. We began the "Which One is Hikaru?" game when we were young, right? No one could tell us apart. We played that game so often that perhaps even _we_ don't know who Hikaru is. Maybe, through all this time, you really _have_ been Hikaru and I've really been Kaoru…" Hikaru was remaining calm, for Kaoru's sake, even though he wanted nothing more than to break down and sob as well.

"Wh-what…?" Kaoru was dumbfounded. Could Hikaru be right? Could he have been living a lie the entire time? He couldn't believe it. "Well, what should we do, Hikaru…? I want to know who I am… I want to put an end to the "Which One is Hikaru?" game… for good…" Kaoru murmured softly, placing his forehead on his brother's shoulder, one of his hands holding onto Hikaru's other shoulder, and the other in his own lap.

"So do I, Kaoru… I want to know if I'm Hikaru or if I'm Kaoru… Either way, it won't change who we are… We'll know who we are, though…" Hikaru stroked his brother's hair as he spoke, his eyes focused on an empty spot on the wall in front of him.

"How will we know, Hikaru?" Kaoru asked, continuing to use his brother for support. Hikaru sighed softly, noticing how when he let out a breath, it would move the short hairs on the back of Kaoru's neck slightly.

"…We'll go to the hospital, and have the doctors play the 'Which One is Hikaru?' game. They'll be able to decide which one is Hikaru, and which one is Kaoru… Then, we can finally finish our game, and do something to show who is who?"

"What do you suggest, Hikaru?"

"I'm not sure yet, Kaoru… For now, let's head back into the Host Club. I'm sure our customers are waiting patiently for our return."


	3. Chapter Three

**Pretty Little Liar**

_Chapter 03_

* * *

Ouran High School Host Club © Bisco Hatori

Pretty Little Liar © HeadstrongNozomi

* * *

**}+{**

It was only after the Host Club closed for the day, and the twins had raced to their car, were the actions of the twins questioned by the other Host Club members. Tamaki was the first to speak.

"What happened between Hikaru and Kaoru?! They just- they just- they just blew up!!" Of course the first comment from Tamaki would be overdramatic. That boy could never be serious, could he?

"First off, only one of them 'blew up' and second, how big of a moron are you?" Haruhi asked blandly as she watched her sempai rant overdramatically. She sighed as Tamaki abruptly stopped his ranting and looked at Haruhi with confusion. "And not only you, sempai, but all of you."

"Please elaborate, Haruhi. I'm interested to know what you're thinking." Kyouya said, briefly looking up from his computer. Haruhi sighed and ran a hand through her short, now-tamed hair, courtesy of the twins she was about to speak of.

"They're frustrated, obviously. I'm the only one who can tell them apart. They're tired of people guessing and assuming on which twin is which. Honestly, you all think that Hikaru is Hikaru because of his personality and name, but have you actually asked them if that's really Hikaru? I'll tell you now that it isn't."

"What do you mean, Haru-chan? Hika-chan is always the louder one, right?" Honey asked innocently, holding onto Usa-chan with one hand while he sat on Mori's shoulders. Haruhi shook her head.

"The one you _think_ is Hikaru… is actually Kaoru. Hikaru is the quiet, respectful one. Kaoru is the loud, outgoing one. But none of you took the time to realize this, or even ask them this. You've all assumed, which means they've had to pretend to be the other, even outside of the Host Club. Everyone in _school_ thinks that Kaoru is Hikaru, and that Hikaru is Kaoru. It's finally gotten to Kaoru so much that he just couldn't take it anymore."

"Then, Haruhi, how did _you_ know which one is which?" Kyouya asked. Haruhi looked up with thought.

"Well… for one, whenever anyone would point at Hikaru and say he's Kaoru, he would flinch slightly and look down, showing that he was upset at being mistaken for his brother. Whenever anyone would say that Kaoru was Hikaru, Kaoru would get a small scowl and look away from anyone, silently fuming to himself." Tamaki nodded for Haruhi to continue. "Also… I've heard Kaoru call who you thought was Kaoru, Hikaru. I've memorized their hair parting. Kaoru's hair parts on the right, and Hikaru's parts on the left. Hikaru has a softer voice while Kaoru has a more protective attitude when with Hikaru. If you listen carefully enough, you can hear Hikaru call Kaoru by his real name, and not his assumed name."

"When do they do this?!" Tamaki cried out with disbelief.

"They did it earlier, sempai, just after Hikaru spilled tea on his hand."

"But that was Kao-chan who spilled the tea…" Honey said softly, still confused about the whole matter at hand.

"No, Honey-sempai that was Hikaru. Hikaru has pretending to be Kaoru because of all the assumptions about him being Kaoru, just like Kaoru has been pretending to be Hikaru because of all the assumptions that he's Hikaru. They're being themselves under false pretenses. I'm guessing that it's killing them on the inside, to know that their _friends_ don't even know who is who. You guys should be ashamed of yourselves…" Haruhi said softly, looking at the other members of the Host Club. Kyouya sighed and adjusted his glasses.

"And what about _you_, Haruhi? Why don't_ you _feel guilty?" he asked, sneering slightly. Haruhi shook her head.

"You just don't get it, do you?_ I_ don't feel guilty because_ I _can tell them apart. _I_ know that they're not who they say they are. _My_ only regret is not pointing this out sooner." She said.

"We must get them to forgive us! We should throw a party in their honor, and get their names right!" Tamaki declared victoriously, now standing on one of the tables, making an attempt to appear somewhat princely. Haruhi could only shake her head as she picked up her bag to leave the room.

'_Moron…'_

**}+{**

Of course, while Haruhi was lecturing the other Host Club members, the twins were at the hospital, permanently putting an end to the "Which One is Hikaru?" game. The two sat in a single room, one twin on a cot, and the other in a chair. Kaoru, who had been sitting on the chair, sighed and spun around, waiting for the test results. Hikaru, however, was waiting patiently on the cot, unlike his younger brother.

"Kaoru, please sit still…" he said softly. Hikaru had always been uncomfortable in hospitals or doctor's offices. He didn't know why, but something about them had always unnerved him. Perhaps it was in disinfectant that each hospital used, or the too-clean, sterile smell that hit him as soon as he walked through the doors.

"Sorry, Hikaru… I'm just so bored, waiting like this! I don't understand what's taking so long to figure out who we are." Kaoru replied, sighing heavily. Hikaru sighed softly and nodded in his agreement with his twin's statement. It was indeed, boring, to simply sit around and do nothing but wait. The twins had never been good with being patient, after all. "We could play a game…"

"Like what, Kaoru?"

"I don't know… I Spy?"

"But that's boring. You and I look exactly the same, and everything in here is the same color. There's no variety at all."

"The 'Which One is Hikaru?' game?"

"Kaoru, even _we_ don't know the answer to that. We can't play that until we know who is who, and even then, where's the fun in that?"

"You make a good point…"

"Of course I do."

"Conceited…"

"Not conceited, just smart."

"Con_cei_ted…"

"Am not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I am not."

"Yes you are."

"No, I am not."

"You are."

"Not."

"Are."

"Not."

"Are."

"Not."

"Are!"

"Not."

"Ah even this is getting boring…" Kaoru groaned in sheer boredom. "Even arguing about something stupid doesn't help pass the time…"

"I know."

"…Hikaru? What should we do to tell us apart? It has to be obvious, but not drastic…" Kaoru murmured. Hikaru sighed.

"I don't know yet, Kaoru…" Hikaru murmured as the door slid open. Their pediatrician walked into the room, looking at his clipboard.

"Alright, so, I have your results. Now, I hate to ask this, boys, but which one of you did I test first?" Hikaru raised his hand silently. "Alright… according to this data, you are… Hikaru Hitachiin." Hikaru sighed softly in relief. "That would make you," here, the doctor pointed at Kaoru. "Kaoru Hitachiin. Was that all you two needed?"

"Yes, thank you, sensei!" Hikaru was ecstatic as he hopped off of the cot. Kaoru was relieved as well and thanked the doctor as he stood up from his seat, heading to the door with Hikaru. The doctor saw the two out as they headed back to their car, if one could consider a limousine a car.

"Alright, so, now that we know that we are who we thought we were, how do we make our differences obvious without being too drastic?" Kaoru questioned again as he and Hikaru got into the limo. Hikaru sighed and shrugged.

"The only thing I can really think of is getting a piercing or something. Like, you or I get our ear pierced." Hikaru said. Kaoru nodded.

"That actually sounds good. But aren't ear piercings kinda, I don't know, boring?" he asked. Hikaru shrugged.

"Not always, Kaoru. It depends on where and how you pierce your ear. If you got just one side done, and right in the center, it isn't that boring. It's obvious, but not too drastic. I think it works. And, if you don't want your ear pierced, your lip, eyebrow and nose are also options." Kaoru furrowed his brow and held his nose.

"I don't think I would want my nose done. Eyebrow or lip, sure, but not nose!" he exclaimed. Hikaru couldn't help but smile a bit at this. "So, should we go today, Hikaru? I want the differences to be there by tomorrow."

"Well, what do you plan on getting done, Kaoru?" Hikaru asked. Kaoru looked up in thought.

"Well, I think we should both get our ears pierced on the same side we part our hair. So, you would get your left ear pierced and I would get my right ear pierced. The different ears that we have pierced would be a dead giveaway for our differences, don't you think?" he asked. Hikaru nodded and turned to their driver.

"Hey, don't take us right home, okay?" he said. The driver glanced at the two from his rearview mirror.

"Assuming from your conversation, Hitachiin-sama, you and your brother would like to go to a piercing parlor, am I right?" he asked. Hikaru nodded.

"Yes, thank you." He said. The driver only nodded in response and put his blinker on, making a turn in the opposite direction from the Hitachiin household. Hikaru turned back around and slumped down in his seat, running a hand through his hair.

Kaoru had made an interesting point, he could easily admit. After all, it would be easy to distinguish which twin was which if they were almost mirrored. Of course, it would be even easier if they weren't _identical_ twins, but there was very little they could do about that since neither wanted a _drastic_ change.

**}+{**

_} K-POV {_

I was completely ready to change my look. Well, I guess not completely, but enough to show that I'm _not_ Hikaru. I didn't really care about putting holes in my body, since it was _my body_ for one. Though, I really didn't want to just get my ear done, since it would show that Hikaru and I are still very much alike in our thought process.

I had a different idea. Of course, I was still going to get my ear pierced. I really didn't care about that, but I wanted another more distinct piercing that wasn't easy to see. I knew exactly where I would get it done, but I sure as hell wasn't telling Hikaru. He'd try to talk me out of it if I told him the other part I was gonna get pierced.

It was a long way to the piercing parlor, or whatever the driver called it, and I was very uncomfortable in my uniform. So, I decided to change out of it. Hikaru seemed to have the same idea as I did, since I watched him turn around and ask the driver for the spare set of clothes we had put in the car each day, in case we decided to do something other than go right home.

I had already kicked off my shoes and taken off my blazer when Hikaru handed me my clothes. I couldn't tell what had prompted me to pick out black skinny jeans, but I didn't care, as usual. All I really cared about was getting my pants off to get into the jeans instead. And I didn't really care about my shirt option either, which was pretty much just a red, tighter-fitting wife beater with a blue one on top of it.

"New look there, Kaoru?" Hikaru asked as I struggled to button up my pants while spread out on the floor of the limo. For such a big space, it was really cramped.

"I don't know. I gotta admit I kinda like it though." I replied, admiring what I could see of myself, which really wasn't much. I slid a black and red checkered sweatband onto my right wrist and slipped a loose necklace-looking thing around my neck, letting the pendant drop against my chest.

"Well, it looks good on you. You can pull that look off. I, however, can't." Hikaru stated, finishing getting dressed. He looked so casual. His jeans were tight, but not skinny jeans like mine, and he wore a simple blue t-shirt with the sleeves ending at his elbows. His choice in footwear was black canvas sneakers and he wore a pendant like mine around his neck, though his was red while mine was blue.

"Nah, I think you could pull it off, Hikaru. We look the same after all." I replied.

"Yeah, that's true. Maybe I'll raid your closet later." Hikaru replied with a laugh. I grinned along with him as I slipped on my own black sneakers.

"No way, Hikaru. No one said we have to go home right away, so we can just go to the mall and fool around and see how you look with skinny jeans on." I stated.

"I suppose, if you're willing to drag me there..." Hikaru trailed off, looking away before glancing at me and grinning. I laughed and shook my head.

"I will if I have to. I don't want to home right away anyways."

"Hm, me either…" I laughed.

"So, then we won't go home right away. We'll get this done, and then go to the mall. Sound good?"

"Yeah, sounds like a plan!"

"Good!"

* * *

**A/N: **If you can't imagine the twins with piercings... then try. 'Cause it's DAMN SEXY. xD

And I ain't telling where Kao-chan is getting his other piercing. ;P You'll find out in chapter four. :)

Review please!


	4. Chapter Four

**Pretty Little Liar**

_Chapter 04_

* * *

Ouran High School Host Club © Bisco Hatori

Pretty Little Liar © HeadstrongNozomi

* * *

**}+{**

The piercing parlor was a commoner's place that neither Hikaru nor Kaoru were accustomed to. Of course, it would serve their purpose just fine. After all, it _looked_ like a trustworthy enough establishment… for a commoner's place, at least. There were certificates on the wall along with the piercing and tattooing licenses of each employee.

"Welcome! Is there something I can help you two with?" the current employee asked from behind the cash register. The man's arms were covered in tattoos of all different designs and colors. Each of the man's ears had three or more piercings, and his nose, right eyebrow and lip was pierced as well. His hair was obviously dyed, for no man's natural hair color could have blue streaks in it.

"Actually, yes, there is! My brother and I want to get our ears pierced." Kaoru was the first to speak. Hikaru nodded in silent agreement. The man turned towards the two with a smile.

"Alright, that can be done! Of course, you're going to need parental or guardian consent if you're not an adult yet." He said, closing the cash register and leaning against the glass case that held all the different body jewelry. Kaoru looked at Hikaru with question. "You guys didn't know that you needed consent to get a piercing?"

"Well, no… This is the first time we've ever been to a commoner's piercing place, let alone any piercing place…" Kaoru admitted sheepishly. The man laughed, causing Kaoru to glare at him with a very light blush staining his cheeks. Hikaru glanced at Kaoru before looking back at the door.

"Would it be enough if our driver gave us permission? Our mother isn't home a lot, and when she is, she's very busy. Our driver _is_ technically a legal guardian of ours..." He trailed off, looking at the employee. The man looked at Hikaru and nodded.

"I just need the consent of someone who's in charge of you two. Once I get that, I can hand you over to Akira and Hana. They'll be the ones giving you your piercings." He said. Hikaru nodded and headed to the door to motion the chauffer inside the shop. "By the way, you guys can call me Sato. I own this place."

"I'm Kaoru, and this is my onii-san Hikaru. I don't even have to tell you that we're twins!" Kaoru exclaimed with a grin as the chauffer entered the shop.

"That's why you guys want the piercings, am I right? You want to be able to be told apart, right?" Sato questioned the two with a crooked smile. Hikaru nodded in sync with Kaoru.

"Right you are. People always think I'm Hikaru and vice versa. It gets real annoying, so we came up with this." Kaoru replied as the chauffer approached Sato. Sato nodded and pulled out a clipboard from under the counter and handed it to the chauffer, marking the places that would need his signature and initials.

"Once you finish this one, I'll hand you the clipboard for the other." Sato told the chauffer before turning back to the twins. "It's not a bad idea, you know. I'm an identical twin myself. Akira is my older brother, and people were always mixing us up. I tried to resolve it by making my hair different from his, but the end result of that was me being bald for school pictures. I messed my hair up badly and needed to get it all shaved off. As soon as it grew back, though, I started putting colored streaks in my hair. I change the color every few months now."

"Seems fun, but it also sounds like a lot of work. A piercing seems a lot easier." Kaoru replied. Sato chuckled and nodded, taking the first clipboard from the chauffer and handing him a second.

"If only I had realized this back when I was trying to look different from my brother..." Sato looked at the clipboard. "Alright, I'll just scan this through… Kaoru, Hana will be out in a minute to lead you to the room you'll be in." Kaoru nodded in response and sat on a wooden bench next to Hikaru as Sato entered all of the information the chauffer had written down into the computer.

"Hey, Sato! Where did you put the cleaning swabs? I know we just got a shipment in, but I have no fucking clue where they are!" it was impossible to not hear the approaching female, seeing as she was shouting at the shop owner. Sato winced and sighed, rubbing the back of his neck as he took the second clipboard from the chauffer.

"Look under the counter in whichever piercing room you're gonna use, Hana! Anyways, get out here! You have a piercing to do!" Sato called back, now entering Hikaru's information. The female, whom the twins assumed was Hana, came out from the hallway leading to the back rooms and looked at Sato, one hand perched on her hip.

"I do?" Hana looked over to the bench. "Ah, so I do! Which one am I taking with me?" she asked Sato. Kaoru stood up and smiled.

"That would be me." He said as Sato handed Hana the information she would need. Hana scanned over the written information as she nodded in response, informing Kaoru that she heard him.

"Alright, so you're Kaoru, right? Just follow me and we'll get that piercing done." She said, heading back the way she came. Kaoru smiled at Hikaru and waved once before following Hana. He could barely hear Sato tell Hana to have Akira head out front to get his piercing customer. As soon as the two entered the room, Hana shut the door and gestured to a chair that resembled the chairs that you would sit in while at the dentist. "So, what can I do for you, Kaoru?"

_} K-POV {_

I sat in the chair that Hana directed me to sit down on. It wasn't comfy, but it certainly wasn't uncomfortable. I'll admit it, I was a bit nervous. I was excited too, but a bit nervous as well.

"So, what can I do for you, Kaoru?" Hana asked me as she leaned up against the counter and crossed her arms. I thought for a moment before deciding exactly what I wanted to get done.

"Can you pierce my right earlobe, my right… top of the ear part and this part here?" I didn't know what to call the top of my ear or the bone-like stuff that was between the lobe and the top.

"So, right lobe, right top cartilage and right mid-cartilage? Did I get that right?" she asked. I nodded and remembered what else I wanted to get done.

"Yeah and also… Can you pierce my tongue?" I asked. Call me crazy if you want, but I really wanted to get my tongue pierced. I had always heard about guys saying how cool and amusing it was to play with their tongue rings, and it just made me want one as well. Hana laughed and nodded.

"Sure can kiddo. Let me go get the displays from the front and I'll let you pick out what style you want for your mid-cartilage and the studs you want for your other ear piercings and the different tongue rings you can get. So, just sit tight for a moment and I'll be back." She said, opening the door and slipping out into the hallway.

I kicked my feet gently as I waited for Hana to return. I also made faces at myself in the mirror behind the counter in the room as I waited. I needed ways to amuse myself, and this was the first thing I could think of. I blew a piece of hair out of my face a few seconds before Hana returned with four different displays. She was holding one display in her left hand and two were balancing on her left forearm while the fourth display was on her right forearm.

"Alright kiddo, I've nabbed the displays from the front. All you have to do is pick and choose." She stated, putting the displays in a straight line. "Let me tell you which each display is. This first one is a display of options for that lobe piercing. The second is for the tongue. Third is for the mid-cartilage and the last is for the top. Whichever ones you like best, I can get it right out of the box it's in for you." She explained. I nodded in response and began to look over the different rings. I chose plain silver studs for my top cartilage thing and lobe. I didn't want anything _too_ flashy after all. For the mid-cartilage, I went with a ring that looked like a black box thing that I couldn't explain well. My tongue ring was no different from the silver studs I had chosen, the only difference being the shape and size.

"Alright, I want these four." I pointed to each ring that I wanted. Hana nodded and opened a drawer in the counter (turns out it was a cabinet), digging through the different ring choices there were to find the ones I picked out. The first ring that I saw come from the drawer was the one for my tongue. The second was for the mid-cartilage, third was the lobe and the last one that landed on the countertop was for my top cartilage.

"Alright kiddo, which one would you like me to start with?" Hana asked as she pulled out each item she would need; disinfecting wipes, a purple marker, an ear piercing gun, sanitizing cloths, a hand mirror, a second piercing gun (I guessed for my tongue) and a pair of open-center oval tongs. I looked at each of the rings and decided to go with the one that would hurt most.

"My tongue. It seems like it would hurt the most, so I guess I should get it done first." I told her. Hana nodded and pulled on some latex gloves and turned to me.

"Stick out your tongue. I gotta see how long it is. People with shorter tongues shouldn't get their tongue pierced because it isn't good. So, show me that tongue, boy!" Hana grinned as she spoke. I couldn't help but grin as well. Hana was the kind of person who you either liked or hated, and I knew I liked her. She was a bit silly, which was a signal to me that we would be good friends. So, I did as she asked and stuck my tongue out as far as I could. Hana nodded. "Alright, that's pretty long. Lift up your tongue so I can see the underside as well." I did as she asked, getting another nod. "You'll be just fine."

"Cool, so, how do you know where to pierce?" I asked. Hey, I was curious. Nothing wrong with that, I don't think. Hana laughed and looked at her equipment.

"Trust me kiddo, I've been doing this long enough to know where and where not to pierce. Anyways, where do you want the ring? Closer to the front, or in the middle?" she asked, picking up the mirror and half of the tongue ring.

"Between the middle and front. I don't want it to be obvious if I stick the tip of my tongue out." I replied. Hana nodded and held up the ring.

"Tongue out. I'll put the ring in place of where you want and tell me if I should adjust it, alright?" she asked. I nodded and stuck my tongue out as far it would go again, and let her put the tongue ring where she would pierce it. She held up the mirror and let me see where it would go. "Is right here good, or do you want it a little farther back or forward?"

"Wai hewr ith gwd." I could only mumble my answer. Hana understood though and put the mirror down, picking up the marker and flicking off the cap.

"I gotta mark where the ring is gonna go. Don't worry; the marker doesn't have any taste." She told me. I nodded as best as I could as she tucked the marker behind her ear and took the ring away, putting the hole in the tongs around the area the ring had been. I watched as she put the ring down and pulled the marker out from behind her ear and put a dot on my tongue. "If you're nervous, close your eyes. I'll count to three and when I'll say three, I'll put the ring in, okay?"

"Ah'wite." I mumbled. She took my hand and had me hold the tongs while she wiped down the tongue ring and put it in the piercing gun. I swallowed a bit as she positioned the gun and took the tongs back into her left hand.

"Ready kiddo? One… Two…" I squeezed my eyes shut so I didn't have to watch. "Three!" As soon as she said that, I felt a pinch in my tongue and the tongs lift away. There was a click as the ring went into place, and I felt the gun being removed. "Alright, one done! That wasn't so bad, now was it?"

"Not really." My words were a bit slurred. Hana laughed a bit and put the piercing gun back onto the counter.

"Your tongue will be numb for a little bit, but it should wear off in a little bit. Maybe within half an hour, if all goes well, which it should. I'll give you all the information you'll need to take care of that tongue there as soon as we get your ear done. So, wanna see it?" She asked with a grin. I nodded and took the mirror she handed me. I stuck my tongue out to admire the tongue ring and I had to admit, it looked _pretty fucking awesome_. As I admired my first piercing, Hana used the marker to make three dots on my lobe and top cartilage. "Okay kiddo, lemme see that mirror for a sec. I need you to tell me which place you like best for your earrings."

I handed Hana the mirror and looked at the three marks on my lobe. I told her that I liked the second mark for the lobe, and the second mark in the cartilage. Hana wiped away the other four marks and handed the mirror back to me as she loaded the piercing gun and positioned it at my top cartilage.

"On three again, alright? One, two, three!" There was another dull pain as the stud was fastened into place and the gun was removed from my ear. My ear was throbbing and so was my tongue, but the numbness in my tongue was starting to fade. "Alright, two down!" Hana re-loaded the gun and positioned it above the purple mark. "One, two, three!" My third piercing was in place (though I wasn't quite sure how she did it, since it was an awkward shaped ring) and the gun was removed. "Last one…" Hana murmured.

I licked my lips as I waited for Hana to re-load the gun. I was _really_ thirsty and hungry, but I wasn't sure what I could and couldn't have. I felt Hana re-position the gun at the hole in my lobe.

"One, two, three!" The lobe hurt less than the other three piercings I had just gotten, but that was completely welcome. "And we're done! That went well. And, so you know how to care for these and keep them from getting infected, read these pamphlets _carefully_. I don't wanna see you back here in three weeks with a swollen tongue and bright red ears 'cause you forgot to take care of those piercings, alright?" I nodded in response and took the pamphlets. Well, it was actually a single pamphlet, but it had different information for each piercing.

"Thanks, Hana-san!" My speech was almost normal, even though my tongue still hurt. Hana smiled and pulled off her gloves, ruffling my hair with a smile.

"No problem kiddo. Oh, and that pamphlet doesn't say this, but for the first few days, eat only soft foods and drink only water. It's still an open wound and getting anything that would irritate it stuck in there would be a _big_ problem. So remember, soft foods and water."

"Right, sounds good." I replied as I got off of the chair.

"And by soft foods, I mean smoothies, yogurt, pasta, rice, bananas… just about anything that isn't too hot or cold that doesn't require too much chewing." Hana told me as she led me back out to the front. I nodded in response to her comments. Hikaru was already waiting for me when I got to the front of the shop. He smiled and walked over to me as I said goodbye to Hana. Hana smiles and headed into the back room once again, probably to clean up.

"How'd it got, Kaoru?" Hikaru asked. I grinned and threw my arm around his shoulder, being careful of his left ear. I saw that he had gotten two studs in his lobes and his industrial pierced. It looked _really_ good. "Mine hurt a bit when I got the industrial done, but it doesn't really hurt anymore."

"It went well, Hikaru." I was careful not to let my tongue ring show. I wanted it to be a secret from my dear older brother. At least, I wanted it to be a secret until the time was right. I just didn't know when that would be.

* * *

**A/N:** Mmmmmm... nummy Kaoru piercings. And my dear Sarah/Switzerland came up with the adorable Hikaru's piercings! :)

Also... longest chapter yet! :D

**Review please! :]  
**


End file.
